turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Parthenia Province
East Parthenia? Wasn't there a break-away area of Parthenia that is a West Virginia-analog called East Parthenia? I've heard it being talked about on the wiki but there is strangely no article and the Parthenia article doesn't mention anything about the eastern portion of the province breaking away to form its own province. Any thoughts guys? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:05, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :Indeed there was. It only gets one throwaway line; I assume the reader is meant to fill in the gaps with historical knowledge (though the birth of West Virginia is widely misunderstood even among semi-professional historians; it did not secede from Virginia, it was created with the consent of the Restored Government of Virginia seated in Wheeling after concerned citizens of the state gathered there to negate the Ordnance of Secession, impeach secessionist state officials in absentia for treason, and fill the vacated offices with unionists.) :It is germane to this article, but it's even more germane to its own article. Since there's only one line in the text about it, such an article would be ridiculously short. However, we've got others in this category that are only slightly more substantive. :If we add the line to this article, we will have rendered the EP article pointless, because creating it would then just be duplicating effort. We do not have enough information to divide between two pages. :If we created EP, perhaps a "See Also" here would be in order? Turtle Fan (talk) 05:47, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::If it's just a one-liner, then I argue putting it here makes more sense than giving it its own article. I haven't read the series, so I'll let it go at that. TR (talk) 15:00, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::I have skimmed the books and missed it. Not surprising if it's a one liner. If so then probably best to put it here. ML4E (talk) 18:58, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :::It comes pretty late in the third book, I think, when . . . someone . . . is traveling to Georgetown and passes through punnily-named Appalachia. :::If we put the reference here, we'd be insinuating that East Parthenia is not a "real" province. As long as we're okay with that, though . . . Turtle Fan (talk) 23:18, August 31, 2018 (UTC) ::::Are there other minor one-liner provinces? Maybe a single page for such provinces is in order? TR (talk) 04:34, September 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::None with quite so little information, but several with only slightly more. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:25, September 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::::So let me get this straight! East Parthenia doesn't have enough information to have its own article but at the same time, you guys are debating whether or not the information regarding East Parthenia should be added to the Parthenia article? You guys are also deciding whether or not an article about the other Detinan Provinces that were just one-liners should be created? Ok, while I agree that an article regarding the Detinan Provinces should be created (similar to the Provinces of the NAU article), it should talk about all Detinan Provinces, from major ones such as New Eborac and Peachtree to minor one-liner ones like the aforementioned East Parthenia. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:25, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Likely we'll end up doing a list of all the provinces, with single lines for the one liners and links to articles on those with lots of information. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:10, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I guess I'll create an article about the Provinces of Detina in a little bit to get it out of the way with. The article will be similar to the one we already have on the Provinces of the NAU from The Two Georges. I think I will name the article the Provinces of Detina. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:25, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::The original intent of the Provinces of the NAU article, when I created it, was to avoid creating articles that had no references in the novel. It was to document the geo-political divisions on the map in the frontispiece. It had links to article sub-sections that the POV actually traveled to, at least references. Over time, people created stubby articles for all of them regardless of irrelevancy. I really would not like to see the same happen here so I would support the one liner Provinces be described as such in the "Provinces of Detina" article. ML4E (talk) 16:07, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I got an article for the Provinces of Detina created yesterday if anyone wants to take a look at it. However, so far, it only has the provinces that have articles as well as East Parthenia. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:30, September 5, 2018 (UTC)